


together forever

by juicyjunhui



Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: BDSM, Branding, M/M, Manipulation, Mind Manipulation, Minor Violence, Murder, Non-Consensual Somnophilia, Obsessive Behavior, Rape, SPOOKteez, Sadism, Smut, Stalking, Unhealthy Relationships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-07
Updated: 2020-11-07
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:34:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,485
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27438145
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/juicyjunhui/pseuds/juicyjunhui
Summary: Seonghwa is obsessed with Wooyoung.
Relationships: Jung Wooyoung/Park Seonghwa
Kudos: 32





	together forever

**Author's Note:**

> this was actually for day 8 and 9 of the SPOOKteez tag but here i am a month late <3 pls enjoy and the tags are accurate so don't read if ur not into that !!!!!

“Seonghwa, what are you doing in here?”

Seonghwa twitched, snapping into character, as Wooyoung opened the shower curtain. He responded with some feeble excuse, to get Wooyoung compliant. 

“Well you could have knocked instead of coming in like a creep.” Wooyoung only half laughed. 

“Was just trying to scare you, you know, as a joke. It’s not that serious.” Seonghwa laughed too, hoping to take the edge off. 

  
  


♡

  
  


He keeps a binder in his nightstand, pages of pockets full of a very specific face. 

Every night, he lovingly gazes at the pages, fingertips tracing the plastic. 

"Forever." 

Seonghwa collects all of Wooyoung's photocards. Wooyoung is timeless. His pretty face needs to be preserved forever. 

"What did you say? What's that?" 

Seonghwa jokes it off, despite being so put off guard by a Wooyoung stood at his door unexpectedly.  _ Of course. I collect all the members, even myself, to look back on in the future.  _

  
  


_ ♡ _

  
  


Wooyoung cries into his arms. Seonghwa smiles into his hair. He didn't think Wooyoung would be  _ this  _ emotional, but it’s only just a small wrinkle in his plan. 

“I just can’t believe San and Mingi left the group and company just like that.”

Seonghwa rolls his eyes, only doing so knowing Wooyoung can’t see him, clearing his throat in the process to put on his best sympathetic voice. 

“I’m sure they will be better off this way, you know they were having a really hard time.” Seonghwa was wrong, the only reason they were having a hard time was because of the measures he put in place. 

  
  


_ ♡ _

Seonghwa shakes as he pulls out the knife that was lodged in Hongjoong’s throat, he had always fantasized about this, putting an end to Hongjoong’s unrequited love, to the misery he was feeling. But something about getting rid of obstacles was just so enlightening and exciting, maybe he didn’t feel as bad as he thought he  _ should.  _

Wooyoung was his only priority. He wanted to be with him only. 

Hongjoong’s last words were obviously malicious - ‘ _ I know why you’re doing this. It didn’t have to be this way, I love you so much my always precious Hwa, but if you feel this will make you happy, then so be it.”  _ They rattled around Seonghwa’s head as he wiped his bloody hands on his shirt, a grin plastered across his face. Only a few more members to get through and he would be done. 

He’s ecstatic just thinking about Wooyoung being  _ his.  _

  
  
  


_ ♡ _

  
  
  


“I’m so sorry your parents didn’t want you home for Christmas, Seonghwa.” Wooyoung pressed his lips in a line, trying to sympathise with the other - he know he would be broken himself if his parents had randomly shunned him. 

Seonghwa mimics the expression, “It’s nothing. I’m just happy you family let me stay, I really appreciate it.”

He meant what he said. He got to see Wooyoung in his natural habitat, following him around like a lost puppy, perhaps even a glimpse of their perfect life together. 

They had to share Wooyoung’s small double bed. It was a delight, so much of Wooyoung’s warmth on Seonghwa’s skin, too much waist peeping out of pyjamas as he stretches up. It was almost sickening - Seonghwa sat up, leaning on the palm of his hand, smiling at the thought. It was so sickening because it was almost like Wooyoung was inviting him in. That’s when the idea struck. 

What Wooyoung didn’t know won’t hurt him; Seonghwa palmed Wooyoung to hardness, the other not stirring once. Slowly, he pushes himself down the bed to consequently lap at Wooyoung’s dick. 

When Wooyoung unconsciously came, Seonghwa lapped it up like it was his saving grace, getting himself off in the process. 

Wooyoung will never know. The sweetness of his cum will bounce around Seonghwa’s head until he’s ready. 

  
  


♡

  
  


Seonghwa wakes up to find the headlines screaming his group’s name. 

**_Breaking News: Yunho, Jongho and Yeosang of ATEEZ have been found guilty of gang sexaul assault in a private ongoing case that has lasted several months, just this morning._ **

Wooyoung sobs into his arms once again. It was perfect now. 

Wooyoung was his. They were alone. 

“Why didn’t we know? Why does everyone leave us?” Wooyoung slurs, because Seonghwa knows Wooyoung and prepared a large bottle of vodka for him to drown his sorrows in. 

Wooyoung never knew because it never existed. Seonghwa pulled all the strings in his contacts and got this plastered everywhere, saying they were going to be locked away for the death penalty. They were already dead, by Seonghwa’s hand, of course. 

“Things just happen. I’m sorry. At least you have me now.” 

  
  


♡

  
  


Seonghwa thinks Wooyoung has been adapting well to just the two of them promoting together. Living together -  _ being together forever.  _

Their teamwork is solid, the synergy they have in and out of work is unmatched - Seonghwa thinks it’s worked out better than he had imagined, he knows Wooyoung won’t admit it just now, but he knows he thinks so too, maybe even better when it was the eight of them. It strengthened when Wooyoung came home drunk after an awards show, and Seonghwa took the jump he had been anticipating. 

"You're looking so hot tonight, Wooyoung." He pounced as Wooyoung slammed the door. Seonghwa knew Wooyoung, he knew he was going to be drunk. He knew he wouldn't remember the night. 

Seonghwa grabbed Wooyoung's chin, forcing him forward to meet his lips for a heated kiss, and Seonghwa's skin was on fire. 

Wooyoung thrashed a little, stumbling as he did, but only landed closer to Seonghwa. He tried stopping it, pushing against his chest, to find Seonghwa's nails gripping too harshly on his waist. 

"I'm going to fuck you, and no matter how bad you try to get away, I know you love being molested like this you little slut." 

Crying, ceasing up, Wooyoung looks perfect, just as he is in the moment. Seonghwa can’t help but get excited - he’s waited years, since he was a trainee, for this, and he knows he won’t last long. 

He drags him to his bedroom, manhandling him onto the bed, where Wooyoung immediately tries to get off, although he was too slow for Seonghwa, who binds his arms with readied handcuffs, pinning him down with a hand on his throat. He grinds down on Wooyoung, the other still trying to play pretend, pretending to struggle. A fluttering sensation makes itself known in Seonghwa’s stomach, his head reaching an unknown eruption in the process. Wooyoung was supposed to be his forever, why is he struggling?

“Will you fucking stay still before I make you? I’ve already given up so much for you, you could at least let me fuck you, baby.”

An arm tries to make its way to Seonghwa’s face, though he catches it before the hit lands. 

“You’re mine, Wooyoung. I will take what is mine even if I have to force it.”

Hands that were once sensual in their wake, were now gripping tighter and tighter as Seonghwa laughed at the sheer  _ cheek _ of his new lover, at what will finally be his after so long.

In one solid movement, Seonghwa had armoured his hand with a knife, slicing the suit trousers that were separating their unison. 

Wooyoung writhed at the sudden loss of heat, trying his best to hide his shame as he found his own cock springing free. 

“I knew you were a piece of rapemeat. Why did I wait so long? You want me to rape you don't you?"

Wooyoung grew bright red, whining as he did it. Obviously Seonghwa had hit a nerve. 

  
  


♡

  
  


"I offer myself to you, Sir."

"Good boy."

Wooyoung was kneeling, waiting on the bedroom floor for Seonghwa to come home all this time. He wore a collar with " _ forever"  _ stamped on with metal letters. 

Seonghwa had been waiting. 

  
  


He had put all the rules in place, Wooyoung now got off on the fear he felt for Seonghwa, begging to be molested by him. Now, today, today was their day of bonding. Seonghwa will finally brand Wooyoung as his, and Wooyoung has been just as excited -- the man had been bouncing up and down, 

He sits back on a chair, his throne, while he holds a branding stamp over a small, handheld blowtorch. It glows red as the iron turns almost molten, Wooyoung bending over in knowing of what is about to happen. 

“It’ll only hurt a little, babe,”

It sizzles as it hits skin, steam fogging both their visions. Wooyoung arches into the brand, keening at the torturous pain he’s come to love. Seonghwa cums in his pants as his lover takes laboured breaths, teeth seething with saliva as Seonghwa presses the scorching iron harder, just for kicks, knowing it would fulfil Wooyoung. 

Seonghwa leans back, satisfied to his very core, and looks at his hard work. 

_ Property of PSH.  _

Finally, they were bonded. 

Together forever. 

**Author's Note:**

> [find me on twitter!!! ](https://twitter.com/gothwooyoung)
> 
> yeH i wanted to write more for this but alas i am super fuckin busy so <3 i also wanna publish a super fucked up halloween fic (ik it's late but w/e) soon so await that !!!!


End file.
